skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
DANIEL CUERVO
Daniel “The Crow” Cuervo is the first Pro Skateboarder to come from the Dominican Republic. He was born on June 30, 1990 and started skateboarding at the age of 12. His first influence was DR National Skateboard Champion Ivan Marono who Daniel says “was killing the mini ramp” behind his “Marona” Skateshop in the Dominican Republic. By the time Daniel was 14 he started to compete and win in all the National Vert and Mini Ramp Competitions and realized he had found his calling- To become a top Pro Vert Skateboarder and Compete in the X-Games, the Dew Tour and any and all other Vert, Pool or Bowl Competitions in the World. 'COMING TO AMERICA!' In 2006 at the age of 16 Daniel got sponsored by Tropical Skate School and did demos every weekend on the beach for the crowds of people who would show up to watch. In 2007, Tropical Skate School received a letter from Heidi Lemmon of ASPAUSA (The Skatepark Association of the United States of America) inviting the best skateboarder of the Dominican Republic to come to Canada to compete in the “Grom Fest” Bowl riding event. By that time, Daniel Cuervo was the Best, and he was Ready; placing a respective 3rd behind Brogan Robinson (2nd) and Sky Siljeg (1st). While not having a Visa to stay in the US, Daniel had to go back to the Dominican Republic where he continued to win numerous vert and mini ramp contests, determined to practice hard and do better in the 2008 Grom Fest. After receiving another invitation to compete in the next Grom Fest, Daniel was ready with new tricks and a higher Air assault. Despite breaking his hand in practice one day before the event, Daniel’s competitive spirit took control and toughed it out to earn the win and follow his dream of coming to California to compete with the top pros and live the lifestyle of a Pro Extreme Sports Athlete. 'COUCH TOUR TO PRO SPONSORS' In 2010, Heidi Lemmon invited him to stay at her place in Venice for a 3 month “Couch Tour”. Daniel adapted very well to the Venice Beach environment and within a month started to Shred the bowl at the Venice skatepark- Which soon caught the attention of Maui & Sons shop owner, Cheryl Johnson and Jimmy’Z President, Blake Harrington who immediately started to sponsor Daniel. In 2011, after going back and forth from The DR and The USA for 3 month periods, Maui & Sons helped Daniel secure a Pro Athlete Visa based on his World Competition Standings and Excellent Representation of their Products. The same year Daniel got sponsored by Madrid Skateboards and got his first Pro Model. In 2012 Daniel met Jimmy’Z Original and Legendary Skateboarder, Dave Hackett who immediately saw the potential in Daniel as a Top Pro Skateboarder and Great Human Being. Daniel has allot of Love in his heart for Skateboarding and helping the World to be a better place. Daniel’s current sponsors are: Madrid Skateboards, McGill SkateShop, S-1Helmet's, Bull Taco, 187killer pads, and City Volkswagen.